The Gifted Ones
by Nectere
Summary: There are five who are gifted with certain gifts. They are kept safe from danger. Safe from anything that threatens their gifts or their life. Safe from the enemy. These 'gifted ones' must team up to face the enemy who is rising to power. But what happens if one of them, perhaps the youngest and least experienced one, is kidnapped by this enemy? Still in progress. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I haven't used the characters from Twilight much. I just used some of the gifts that the vampires have but that doesn't mean I own anything from the Twilight Saga.**

**Ariana POV**

"Hey, Ariana!" I looked up to see who called my name. I was relieved to find out it was only Jacob running up to me. I was just outside of school ready to go home. He ran through the sun, which made his dark eyes and brown hair stand out a lot more.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled at me. "I got you a present." He pushed something into my palm. It was a bracelet with shimmering beads lined all the way around. Even though it was so simple, it looked so beautiful.

"Wow," I stared in amazement. I personally never thought Jacob would pick something like this for my birthday. Last year it was a simple notebook to write notes in, which had a cover full of flowers. "This is remarkable, Jacob, thanks," I said to him. He helped me put it around my wrist.

"So, um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me to celebrate. Maybe see a movie or… yeah?" he wondered.

I frowned. I did want to go with Jacob. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I can't." His face saddened. "My mom wanted to talk to me today after school. It sounded like she wanted to talk about stuff about me and something else that was urgent. Sorry." I put an expression of an apology on my face.

We stared at each other for a moment. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob," I said, breaking the stare and blushing furiously. He nodded and turned to leave, without saying a goodbye. Did I really hurt him that much?

…

I walked home, not really thinking about much. I still felt bad about turning down Jacob's offer. Guilt ripped me a little knowing that he had just given me a beautiful bracelet and then I just turned down his wish. When my mom told me to talk to her after school, she did seem really urgent. What could be so urgent she had to tell me on my seventeenth birthday?

I stopped walking. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see two figures at the end of the street appear there. They both wore black hooded jackets and jeans. I had a terrible feeling that they are after me. I glanced around to see if there were any other people around but there were none. They looked almost camouflaged because of the darkened sky.

I continued walking and both of them seemed to be walking to me. Shoot. This was perfectly what I needed just now. They were about 15 feet away from me when one of them said, "Don't move."

I've never actually dealt with this kind of life and death situation before so my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. My hands were trembling and my head was spinning with all sorts of different strategies of how to get out of the situation. _Should I use my power over the elements and electricity or should I just run from the scene?_ I asked myself.

One of the strangers took a knife out. Looks like I'm going to have to take the first option since this guy might have a good skill of knife throwing. _Okay, here I go_.

I though the word _Earth_ over and over again until I knew I had control over the Earth, or dirt, lying on the path. I stepped back and immediately waved my hand at them. The dirt from the ground flew up and into the strangers' eyes, like I had pictured it in my head, to blind them.

Then I concentrated on the word _Electricity_. I waved my hand once more when I was ready, causing the two strangers to writhe in pain from electrocution. Their bodies twitched and turned uncontrollably. Feeling it was far too horrible to watch, I ran home.

…

I don't get it. Why do I have these powers? I've never known the answer to that question. My mom thinks I'm going mad but I'll swear it's all happening. Every time I've asked her she seems to steer me off the topic so I'm going to try pull answers out of her. After all, it's my birthday and I do deserve some answers.

I finally arrived home from the terrifying confrontation with the two strangers. I electrocuted them so much I'm sure they would've been unconscious.

Rushing through the front door, I found my mum sitting in the dining room, alone. She was sipping a mug and didn't seem to be doing anything else.

"Ariana, you're here," she said with a relieved voice. She was also wearing her favorite apron, which had her name, printed on it: Naomi Wade. She seemed tired as well, as if she was stressed. Her dark brown hair was tied messily into a bun and looks like she has just woken up.

"Mom," I cut to the problem. "I want answers. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" I half screamed.

"There's nothing wrong with you, dear," she said calmly. She was about to continue until I interrupted her.

"Then why was I attacked a few moments ago? Huh?" I asked her. Oops. Should not have said that. Now she'll start using her overprotective self.

"You were attacked?"

"Well, um," I admitted. "Not really. They couldn't hurt me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They didn't show their faces. I ran away from them after I –" I stopped. Naomi would think I'm going mad. Maybe I'm already mad.

"After you what? What are you hiding?" She asked sternly.

"What about you? What are _you_ hiding?" I asked back.

She looked like she was going to confess but then the doorbell rang. I groaned. Why couldn't Jacob leave me alone? I would see him soon but that didn't mean he had to stalk me.

Naomi went to answer the door. She opened the door a crack but jumped back like she received a huge electric shock.

"Jesus!" she gasped.

**Author's Note: This is just the first chapter of my first fanfiction so it probably failed. I'm still working towards the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga.**

**Ariana POV**

"No, it's me," a male's voice said. It was not Jacob's voice. The voice didn't seem to sound like an old person but it didn't sound young. "I need to talk to you and your daughter."

"I wasn't expecting you in…" Naomi paused to find a word. "Forever."

"Mom, who is it?" I blurted out and walked to stand beside her to see the man.

She ignored me and let the man in. He had dark hair and looked grim. He was wearing all black clothing; black leather jacket with a hood, black leather pants, black shirt, black boots, and a black belt. He seemed to also be equipped with knives in his belt and inside his open jacket. It wasn't exactly an office suit but not a sport suit either.

He sat in the dining room and Naomi sat next him.

"I'm surprised that you would come here," Naomi started. "I thought there was a rule about not contacting us."

What does that mean?

"Well, yes, there is," the man said. "But we're being threatened, all of us. Including you two."

Naomi was about to say something but I cut in. "Guys! I'm not a wall," I said fiercely. "What is going on? Why are we being threatened? And who are you?" I said to the man.

"There is a lot of explaining to do, Ariana," the man confessed. "I'll explain the hard bits back at our safe home but firstly, my name is Richard Linsday. Here is a simple explanation. You are one of five young people who are gifted with gifts or powers. Sometimes we call you a 'gifted one'. I'm the man in charge of making sure any enemies that are dangerous are not going to harm any of you. I'm known as a 'keeper'."

Wow. I wanted to say this man, Richard, was insane but given that I do have gifts, there is nothing I can say that will make it not true.

"She was attacked," Naomi informed Richard. "So she's still in shock."

"You were attacked?" Richard asked, completely worried. "Who?"

"I don't know. They were wearing jeans and a jacket with a hood. One of them had a knife," I gave him as much information as I could.

"I'm assuming you used your gift to survive?" He questioned. I nodded. "What is this gift?"

"Control over water, air, earth, fire," I told him. "And electricity."

"That is very powerful, very. I bet Emmett would be a little jealous," he said to himself. _Who was he talking about?_ I asked myself. "I'd love you to show it to me now but we must go back to the safe home or we could be tracked again. Let's go." He turned back and headed back through the house. Naomi quickly went upstairs to get changed into something casual.

"Wait, what?" I spluttered. "We're actually going? What about school?" I asked Naomi as she walked back down the stairs. "What about Jacob?"

"I'm sorry, Ariana, you can't see him until this is over," she said apologetically. _And leave him worrying about me?_ I thought.

"No, please, don't," I begged. "I can't just leave him. He'll worry about me. Please, mom."

"Ariana, this is for your own safety and for his," she told me, placing her palm to my cheek. I felt a single drop of tear run sadly down my face. Naomi wiped it away with her thumb.

I felt defeated. Jacob would come worrying about me. Then he would probably run into those two strangers. And then he would be killed.

"Let's go," Naomi said. I nodded and took her hand into mine. I left my school bag in the house but I kept Jacob's bracelet around my wrist. We walked out of the house and joined Richard who was waiting.

He was holding a small device shaped like a small black cookie. "We're going to portal there with this. Seth transferred some of his gift into this so it will have the strength to take us there."

"Who's Seth?" I asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough," Richard replied. "Just make sure we are all connected so we are all pulled through. Ready?"

I grasped my hand tightly onto my mom's hand. She held onto Richard's free hand. He paused to see if we were ready and then without hesitation, pressed a button on the small device.

My feet left the ground and before I knew it, I was being pulled into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Even though I've used some characters and ideas from The Twilight Saga doesn't mean I own it. I'm not writing as well as I hoped I could so the chapters happen to be really short. Slowly I'm getting to the plot mentioned in the summary. Could you please review and give me any advice that might help me for future chapters and stories? I would appreciate it very much. :)**

**Seth POV**

"Have we tried London?" I asked, looking up at the map on the large screen hanging on the bright marble wall. We were tracking Andromeda; the remaining 'gifted one'. Richard went out to pick up Ariana and her mother and unfortunately left me with Lily Wright and Emmett Cullen.

"Why don't you just portal there and see for yourself, Clearwater?" Lily said. "Besides, just because we're gifted doesn't mean we have to do all the dirty work for these people," she adds gesturing to the dozen of hard working men and women sitting at computers tracking Andromeda.

_God, you're such a bitch, Lily. They're working really hard, unlike you._ Lily shot me a murderous glare with her pale blue eyes. _You stay out of my mind, Lily Wright_, I mentally told her. This made her leave, flinging her dark red hair with her as she went.

"We're here to be a team, Lily," Emmett reminded her as she walked out. He was playing with an object in his hand and kept using his gift to levitate it. I'm surprised he can be so relaxed at times like this. Times when we're being rounded up to fight off this enemy rising to power or times when we have no idea where the last of us is.

Suddenly we heard a big bang from the corridor. Must be Richard arriving back. Not being bothered to run, I teleported to the corridor where I heard the bang. I arrived in the dark, marble corridor to see Richard laying on top of two other people, both girls, as if they had just fallen from the ceiling.

"Nice of you to _drop_ in," I joked as they got up. I heard two other footsteps coming up behind me and turned to see surprised looks on Emmett and Lily.

"So this is Ariana," Lily said with an obvious bored tone. Ariana didn't seem too offended by her tone though she did notice it. I was hoping she would say something offensive back to Lily but instead she just stared at her.

Before Lily could say anything rude, Richard said, "Yes, this is Ariana and her mother, Naomi. And these are Emmett, Seth and Lily. They're gifted as well." We all stood there for a about a minute looking at each other. Lily smirked at Ariana. I guess she was having fun listening to her thoughts.

Richard broke the silence. "Have you found the last one yet?" He asked Emmett, Lily and I.

"No, but we were thinking of asking your workers to search Lon-" I cut off mid-sentence because an unusual screeching sound suddenly filled the corridors, like an alarm. It was so loud and so irritating I was sure my ears were going to split soon. I cupped my hands to my ears to lessen the sound but it was still coming through.

"What is that?" Lily yelled over the screeching sounds to Richard. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were jammed against her ears.

"It's an alarm," Richard replied, running back down the corridor with his ears half-covered as well. We all followed him, including me even though I could have just teleported. "When one of you are in danger or under attack, your guardian sends a distress call that arrives here using a device given to your guardians before you were born. On the map in the large room, the location of your whereabouts will show up and we would portal there."

"So why is it ringing now?" Lily asked over the noise. "None of us are in danger."

"Lily," Emmett said, his voice booming. "You seem to keep forgetting the concept of being a team."

"Yes," Richard agreed. I turned my head slightly to take a look at him. I have never seen his face look so worried before. His eyes were wide and alert and his forehead was sweating.

"Is Andromeda in danger?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly. "And we're probably too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This story is probably sounding pretty weird. I'll probably be going over the chapters again to try and make them better. If you could post a review for this that would be great. For those of you who haven't noticed, at the start of each chapter there is "[name] POV". Please make sure, if you do read the chapter, that you know who's point of view the chapter is in or it will just seem very confusing.**

***Andromeda POV***

I woke to someone painfully shaking my whole body. My eyes snapped open and I was back to where I was before I slept; in my dark blue jeans, a white shirt with 'I love London' printed on the front and my grey jacket, my body still lying sprawled out on my bed. The only difference was that there was a dim glow of sunlight streaming into the room and a frantic voice next to my ear.

"Andromeda! Andromeda, wake up!" The voice said. It was harsh and urgent but still quiet.

"Huh?" I groaned as I woke up slowly. My mother was standing over me. Her face was full of worry and her eyes were incredibly wide. She was taking ragged, shallow breaths like she had just run a marathon. "What?"

"Andromeda, thank God!" She took my arms and hauled me into a sitting position. Why am I up so early? I looked at my clock and it was barely five in the morning.

"What is going on, Mom?" I asked. My voice was croaky from my sleep. I was not a person who woke up early. My whole back wanted to fall back into the white, soft bed sheets and my eyes were slowly closing again.

"No, Andromeda, listen to me," My mom said when she saw me falling asleep again. "Listen to me! We've got to get out of here. Now."

"What? Why?" I asked becoming more alert by the minute. Something in my mom's voice told me this was dangerous, very dangerous. My mom just looked at me with her wide, worried eyes and pulled me out of bed.

We hurried through the hall and down the staircase into the kitchen. My mom hurried around the kitchen packing a small cloth bag. Her blonde, messy hair was flinging around wherever she went. I looked at the items she took and they looked oddly like weapons, food and water. _Weapons?_

"Mom, what is it?" I asked, catching her attention. She looked up at me while slinging the bag on her right shoulder.

"We've got to go," she said. "It's not safe here."

She walked quickly back to my spot in the middle of the hallway and grasped my hand tightly, bringing me with her to the front door without letting me ask anymore questions. Before we could open the door, there was loud banging coming from the other side. Whoever it was, they were attempting to break the door down.

"Oh, God, no," my mom whispered to herself. She took a few steps back, her hand still grasped tightly onto mine. My heart rate was picking up speed. I had no idea what was going on. I only knew that it was dangerous and that my mom was so worried she was trembling from head to toe.

My mom turned and ran slowly through the house with me following her on her heels. She was being very silent except for the quick breaths she was taking. We went back up the stairs into the hallway where the doors to bedrooms were lined up. It was a narrow, white hallway with two doors on the right and one door on the left. At the end of the hall was a glass window that went from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling and exposed us if someone were to look through the window from the outside.

My mom looked at the window like she was thinking of a solution.

Then she crouched down so that she was slightly shorter than me and placed her hands on either side of me. I noticed that her wide eyes were glistening with tears that weren't there before.

"Listen very carefully, Andromeda," she said. More tears streamed down her face but she kept her voice steady. "We are under attack. Those people outside the front door will break in soon so I want you to jump through that window and run. I'll hold them off for a short moment but you must go. Do you understand?"

She was looking at me with full concentration, making sure I was paying attention. "I can't just jump out of that window! I'll fall," I said. I was sounding childish.

"I know you can jump through that window, Andromeda, trust me," she reassured me. "I know you are gifted with speed and invisibility." I was going to interrupt but she continued, holding her hand up, "I'm sorry I can't explain what's going on but I need you to not get caught. If you are caught we could all be dead." I shivered at the word, dead. Surely it is not a big deal to the world if I'm dead or caught, I wondered. "I can't come with you. I just need you to try and get out of here. Just try," she finished. She had an object in her hand with a single button on it. She pressed it. I was going to ask her what it was but I had a different question. I just assumed the object was some sort of alarm.

"You're not coming?" I asked shakily.

"No, but I will always love you, Andromeda," she said, ending the conversation. She roughly kissed me on the forehead and headed back through the house with me staring after her. For some reason I hadn't noticed a long, crystal sword hanging out of her belt. As she proceeded down the staircase she took the sword out and looked at me one last time before disappearing downstairs.

I heard a huge bang of a door blowing apart and knew that the intruders had gotten through. I was completely still for a few seconds when I heard a piercing scream fill the air. It sounded too much like my mom since I made her scream a lot when I was a child when we played together. Only another second later there was a small thud of a body dropping to the ground.

Still frozen in place, I whispered, "Mom." I then remembered she told me to get out of here. I couldn't move. My feet urged me to go downstairs to check on my mom. My fingers wanted to stroke her shimmering hair like she did to me when I had bad dreams. I wanted so badly to comfort her.

"This is the mother," I heard a male's voice say from the kitchen. "I want the child." Me. He wants me. Hearing the voice of this enemy made me turn back towards the window and focus.

I had run out and I had to go _now_. I was going to have to run into the glass since there wasn't enough time to get an object to break the glass. Without hesitating, not even for a breath, I ran.

My gift of increased speed hurled me at the window and I barely felt the crash. Before I knew it I was in the air in the middle of a leap with cuts on my face and arms from running into the glass.

Even though I'm at an incredible speed in the air, there is a spotlight targeting me. I can't look to see where it's coming from since my head is being pulled straight by the wind.

In the corner of the eye I could see the spotlight focused on me and then I heard an ear-splitting crack. Another scream filled the air and it realized it was coming from me. My leg was suddenly searing with pain. I also noticed my leap was cut short and I lost control of my whole body. The next thing I felt was a weird feeling of being thrown to the ground.

I landed in the most painful way I could never have imagined of. I rolled a couple of times before bumping into a hard surface. My head was spinning, leg was screaming with pain, lungs gasping for air and my nose was bleeding. I tasted my own blood when it ran into my mouth. Bitter.

Too weak to get up, I just laid there. I couldn't move. I wanted to move and escape from the people walking towards me in the distance but I couldn't. I wasn't even able to conceal myself with invisibility since I was in too much pain to concentrate on my gift.

From what I saw through my blurry vision, the people were wearing black clothing. There were about ten of them. They circled me while one of them walked forward. He soon reached me and crouched down so I could see him.

"Hello, Andromeda," he said quietly. "That was certainly entertaining to see you use your gifts in action at such a young age. 13, am I correct?" How the hell does he know my name or my age? He didn't bother to listen for an answer. "You're crying," he pointed out. I am? I didn't even notice the tears. "I assume it is because of your mother. Well, I'm sorry. I would've spared her if she didn't try to attack."

_Like hell_, I thought. I stab of pain hits my chest when I remembered my mom is already gone. He, or his people, killed her. I bet he would've killed her even if she offered to hand me over. I was going to fill my mind with thoughts of insults and hatred for him but I was drowned into unconsciousness.


End file.
